The use of a magnetic field to provide a driving force is well known. Reducing available sources of standard types of fuel and concerns for protecting the environment have led to increased efforts in developing alternative sources for supplying energy to drive power systems. One type of power system which eliminates the need for fuel and also eliminates the ecological drawbacks of fuel consumption is a system which utilizes magnetic motors. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,572 to Hanagan, it is desirable to have a prime mover which would not depend exclusively upon fossil fuels. The benefits of alternate forms of prime movers adapted to be utilized in motor vehicles, and the like, is well known in the art. The desirability of developing a prime mover for motor vehicles which would not be dependent on fossil fuels for its source of energy has received a great deal of impetus. In response, Hanagan provides a magnetic clutch device described as a magnetically driven motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,703 to Kinnison for a Permanent Magnet Motion Conversion Means discloses a magnetic motor using stationary magnets arranged with inverse polarity and another permanent magnet alternately movable within the field of the stationary magnets by a diverter, such as a solenoid, to convert a rotational movement to a linear movement.
Indeed, several types of magnetic motors are known in which a rotating set of magnets is influenced by attractive and repulsive forces created by opposing magnets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,773 to Stahovic discloses arcuate shaped permanent magnets affixed to a moveable member on opposing sides of a rotatable magnet such that rotation of the rotatable magnet causes an alternating linear movement of the moveable member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,477 to Scholin discloses an apparatus for converting variations in magnetic force between magnets, one rotating and one non-rotating, into a reciprocating linear motion, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,653 to Tracy et al discloses a set of magnets mounted for rotation about an axis first attracted towards the corresponding stationary magnets. After the rotatable magnets are aligned with the stationary magnets, the magnetic fields of the stationary magnets are then altered so as to provide a repulsion force with respect to the rotatable magnets thereby causing the continued rotation of the rotatable magnets. In order to accomplish this effective inversion of the polarity of the stationary magnets, so as to alternately provide the attractive and repulsive forces, the stationary magnets are initially covered by magnetic plates as the rotatable magnets are approaching the position of the stationary magnets. These magnetic plates in effect cause the stationary magnets to provide attractive forces to the rotatable magnets. When the rotatable magnets are then in alignment with the stationary magnets, these magnetic plates are removed and the stationary magnets then provide a repulsion force to the rotatable magnets and thereby cause the continued movement of the rotatable magnets.
Yet further, rotary generators are well known and used to generate electric energy by movement of magnets within inductive coils. Typically, the rotary generator has a plurality of inductive coils, a plurality of magnets inserted into the respective inductive coils and rotatable within the inductive coils, a mechanical assembly of magnets, and a motor generating and applying a movable force to the magnets through the mechanical assembly.
Attempts continue to provide magnetic motors which can be economically and efficiently operated for providing power. With such extensive use of magnetic fields to do work, there remains a need to provide an efficient means for enhancing operation of well-known machines using available magnetic forces for improving efficiency of power sources and enhancing power output from devices such as motors.